shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nal-mosiq
Referred to as Hausu Kantori (House Country) by a supermajority of its populace, Nal-mosiq Is an island located within the confines of West Blue. In spite of the fact that it's a World Government-sponsored sovereign state, it has been devoid of a monarch for as long as anyone can remember. ''Geography Nal-mosiq is essentially a mountain range jutting from the surface of the ocean. Its entirety is literally composed of nothing but mountains, with there not being even a semblance of a plain in sight. Throughout these mountains are a myriad of caves. Within these caves are valuable deposits of Potassium nitrate, a constituent of black powder. Fauna and Flora ''People The most prominent inhabitants of Nal-mosiq are the Nal-mosiqa. Amongst the many peoples of Nal-mosiq, they're the only ones the World Government considers to be citizens. The progenitors of the Nal-mosiqa was a tribe of nomadic merfolk. Because of Nal-mosiq's now legendary inhospitality, the aforementioned merfolk were always welcome towards immigration regardless of the immigrants' race. Thus the Nal-mosiqa are a multiracial nationality which finds the very concept of ethnicity to be incomprehensible. Amongst the Nal-mosiqa are Birkans, Fishmen, Giants, Humans, Merfolk, and Wotans. All of the Nal-mosiqa live within the confines of a castle referred to as Caer Droia, safe from the horrifying wildlife of Nal-mosiq. Other inhabitants of Nal-mosiq include the Brobdingnagians, Gibborim, Grigori, Imps, and Zmaj. The Brobdingnagians ''are the vindictive descendants of those giants whom were denied entrance into Caer Droia because their immensity made it impossible for them to be reasonably housed. The ''Gibborim are a close-knit community of the inexplicable long-lived offspring of the Grigori and the Nal-mosqia. '''''The Grigori'' are the solitary descendants of those Birkan adventurers whom were much too prideful to ask the ''Nal-mosiqa'' to shelter them from the dangers of Nal-mosiq. The ''Imps'' are a society of Gargareans whom each subsist by means of stealing from the stockpiles of the other peoples. While the ''Zmaj'', whom are universally referred to as ''Dwarf Dragons'', are bipedal dragons whose sizes mirrors the sizes of smaller humans. ''Animals'' Nal-mosiq is home to a myriad of animals. Amongst these animals are a number of creatures whose monstrosity is utterly foreign to those whom are unfamiliar with them. The World Government collectively refers to the aforementioned creatures as Furi-ku (Freaks), due to the fact that it considers each of them to be freaks of nature rather than legitimate species of animals. Due to the fact that the crags of Nal-mosiq are almost entirely devoid of nourishment, the Furi-ku are insanely competitive. Thus the majority of them are solitary animals of a carnivorous nature. However, a few of them are known to exhibit eusociality from time to time. It should also be noted that the average Furi-ku has an aptitude for combat which, by far, surpasses the aptitude possessed by the average superhuman. Thus humans are not Nal-mosiq's apex predator. Instead the Furi-ku are. Or more specifically, the Deathsires. ''Plants'' Nal-mosiq lacks conventional plant-life. In exchange, it possesses a host of carnivorous plants. Though such plants '''aren't considered to be Furi-ku, they are just as dangerous and thus should not be underestimated. ''Social Structure ''Citizenry Though Nal-mosiq may be under the suzerainty of the World Government, a super-majority of its citizenry do not consider themselves to be citizens of the World Government and as a result have outright refused to associate themselves with the World Government under any circumstances. Said super-majority also has a tendency to disassociate themselves with revolutionaries and pirates as well. Most consider the super-majority's habit of turning the cold shoulder towards the aforementioned factions to be a direct result of their loose affiliation with the local mountain bandits. Because the super-majority are on good terms with the mountain bandits, they are on bad terms with the World Government, revolutionaries, and pirates whom are each an enemy of the mountain bandits. ''Mountain Bandits'' Under normal circumstances, the mountain bandits of Nal-mosiq are criminals in the eyes of the World Government only. The reason for this is that the majority of those whom are referred to as mountain bandits by the World Government aren't lawbreakers but rather just members of the House Guild. The House Guild is a voluntary association of miners. Due to the fact that it is much more profitable to join the House Guild than it is to be employed by those businesses which are being sponsored by the World Government, a super-majority of Nal-mosiq's citizenry have a preference for becoming guild mates of Power House CDXI. In a marginally successful attempt to sabotage the House Guild, the aforementioned businesses bribed an official of the World Government to have a bounty issued out for members of the House Guild. Though the businesses may have managed to debilitate the House Guild, they failed to destroy it. Outright refusing to subject themselves to the poverty that would come with being an employee, the majority of Nal-mosiq's citizenry continued to join the House Guild in spite of the risk of imprisonment. Lastly it should be noted that mountain bandits tend to despise both revolutionaries for supposedly being trouble makers and pirates for no reason other than the so-called fact that bandits and pirates are supposed to be sworn enemies. ''Military'' Nal-mosiq is under the direct protection of the World Government. Thus to assault Nal-mosiq is to incur the wrath of the Marines and possibly the more unscrupulous branches of the World Government's armed forces. Nal-mosiq is also infested with a myriad of mountain bandits whom are more than willing to fight to their last breath in defense of Nal-mosiq's shores. Category:Location Category:West Blue Location Category:Island Category:Powerhouse411